Origins
by BloodyAileen
Summary: The Blight has woken and the world is engulfed in chaos and only some can save it Crossover between Hetalia and Dragon Age. Several characters. Multiple pairings. Long series. Fantasy themes.
1. Chapter 0

**This is a crossover of Hetalia with the game Dragon Age Origins.  
It can be read as any normal fanfiction since I'm going to explain everything of the plot during the whole series so there's no need to play the game in order to understand it. Obviously that there are spoilers to the game so if you are planning to play it without any spoilers I don't recommend reading it.**

This is going to develop at the beginning with four characters of Hetalia (one of them is an OC.) before going to the main plot. Also all the characters here are not known as countries so only human names used.

The pairings used here are PruHun, LietPol, FrUk and OCxOC (I'll introduce them later of course).

After this introduction I can only wish good reading and I hope you like it!


	2. Intro

_The Chantry teaches us that it is the hubris of men that brought the Darkspawn into our world. The mages have sought to usurp Heaven but instead they destroyed it. _

_They were casted out, twisted and cursed by their own corruption. They returned as monsters the first of the Darkspawn. They became a Blight upon the lands, unstoppable and relentless. _

_The Dwarven Kingdoms were the first to fall and from the Deep Roads the Darkspawn drove at us again and again until we finally neared annihilation, until Grey Wardens came. Men and women from every race. Warriors and mages, barbarians and kings, the Grey Wardens sacrificed everything to stand the tide of Darkspawn and prevailed. _

_It has been four centuries since that victory and we have kept our vigil. We have watched and waited for the Darkspawn to return, but those who once called us heroes have forgotten. We are few now and our warnings have been ignored for too long. It may even be too late for I have seen with my own eyes what lies on the horizon. __Maker help us all._


	3. The Harrowing

Before Ostagar, Part I:

Circle of Magi

_-On a cliff overlooking the dark water of lake Calenhad stands the Tower fortress that is home to the Circle of Magi. This tower is the only place in Ferelden where mages may study their art among others of their kind. Within the high stone walls, the Circle practices its magic and trains apprentices in the proper use of their powers. But the Circle Tower is as much a prison as a refuge, the ever-vigilant Templars of the Chantry watch over all mages, constantly alert for any sign of corruption. This gilded cage is the only world that most mages know, those who were sensitive to magic at young age are torn from their families and grafted here as an apprentice and when the time comes the Harrowing awaits them.-_

Jowan was acting weird, even more weird that his usual self but the reasons why, Arthur couldn't grasp. He tried to focus on his book once again but reading while the other apprentices were making such a ruckus because of a simple card game turned it quite hard to focus.

Laying down on his bed he let his eyes close for a couple of minutes to put his ideas in order but a voice on the other side of the room announced out loud what everyone had been murmuring but weren't brave enough to say it.

- I see that our dear colleague Jowan isn't here once again. – one of the apprentices said in a tone of slight mockery – Hey Arthur, do you have any idea where he might be?

- And how should I know? – he asked without even looking – I'm not his mother.

- I think that we all know where he can be… Practicing forbidden magic… Blood Magic. I'm still waiting for a reason not to send him to the Templars.

- Bugger off! Are you completely insane?! Jowan is not a Blood Mage! If you dare to say anything to the Templars I swear that the next thing you know is your hair bursting in flames you bloody bastard!

No he couldn't, not Jowan. He barely knew how to do a potion without replacing Elfroot with Deep Mushrooms let alone be a Blood Mage. If he was… Then Arthur feared for his best friend. True that he had been acting really weird for quite some times, avoiding questions, not being seen for hours straight, barely talking, doing everything in secrecy, disappearing right after classes were done if he showed up at all…

Blood Magic was one of the most twisted and sinister forms of magic, it's requires the use of blood, which means life itself. This life may be supplied by either the mage or sacrifices, whether willing or unwilling. Blood Magic can also summon demons from the Fade into the corporeal world and many of those times they possess the body of the caster, producing an Abomination, and the only way to deal with an Abomination is to kill it.

Arthur knew how the Templars were, at the slight suspicious movement that could make them suspect that someone was dwelling with Demons of the Fade would be made Tranquil and that was the most horrible thing that could happen to a person, in his opinion.

Every living being (except for the Dwarves) enters the Fade mentally when they dream and mages make a connection to it when they cast spells. Most people don't remember their time in the Fade, being a mage the distinct exception. To cut a mage from the Fade, it cuts its capacity of dreaming which by side effect its emotional center is completely removed. In the mind of a Tranquil there is no passion or capacity to form anything other than a logical opinion but they don't lose their memory or become automatons. Tranquils can be creative- in a scientist logical way creative – and they can come up with solutions to a problem but they are extremely methodical and lack intuition. With their monotonous voices and blank expressions, eyes that have to glow of life at all Arthur couldn't help feeling sorry for them. Once when he was younger he tried to talk to one of the Tranquils of the Tower but his answers were expressionless and very straight forward. That man had basically lost his will to live, the center of his emotion was long gone and he looked more like an empty shell of logic. No, he couldn't let that happen to Jowan, he was a good person those were just vicious rumors that could ruin his life! Of course that it would take the order of Knight-Commander Greagoir, the commander of the Templar order in Ferelden, to be made Tranquil, but Arthur knew that man well enough to know that he despised mages and if he had one less to care about the better.

His only hope was First Enchanter Irving, he was reasonable and rational he would see that Jowan hadn't done anything wrong.

That's was it, he would find Jowan right now and find what he was doing and then he would take him to Master Irving to stop those treacherous rumors!

Arthur got up passing his hand through his untamed blond hair, trying to put it down with no success (Maker helped him if he could cast fireballs and summon lightning, but there were no sacred force that could put his hair decent) and got out of the boys dormitory but not without hearing some more mockery of the other apprentices.

- Be careful Artie, Jowan may be waiting for you on the corridors with an Abomination to catch y- ARGH!

There, a simple spell of entropy did the trick and in a matter of second he was on the floor completely paralyzed.

- WHEN I CATCH YOU KIRKLAND YOU'RE DEAD!

Sure, sure, he cared for his threats as much as he cared about how many Nugs were on the Deep Roads. Without looking back he opened the door and started to search on the corridors of the first floor.

No he wasn't there, but then again Arthur wasn't surprised, there were too many people on that floor, full of apprentices and Master Enchanters not to mention Templars on each corner of the corridors.

It's not that all the Templars were cruel to them but it made Arthur's skin crawl to know that he was being observed every single step that he gave. He hated it, those eyes behind the helmets were watching, always watching. No wonder some mages couldn't deal with the pressure and tried to escape the Tower, becoming Apostates. But then again, being an Apostate meant that he was going to be chased by the Templars and being killed or turned into a Tranquil. Tough life always running. Not that he planned to escape, the Circle was his home, he barely remembered his parents but he could recall his mother with her long blond hair and light green eyes just as his. Besides of the Templars he could read as many books as he wanted and perfect his magic and perhaps one day he could be a First Enchanter too.

Maybe on the third floor? The Great Hall had many hideout and unused rooms maybe he was on one of those? Worth the shot.

When he reached the Great Hall it was emptier than usual, which Arthur thought was downright strange since everyone passed on that place. Something was up.

- Arthur Kirkland? – a voice asked right behind him, making him almost jump from surprise. He turned behind and saw a couple of Templars watching him carefully.

- Yes? – he asked without knowing what he could expect from that, since rarely Templars interacted with him – Do you need something?

- You have been summoned, come with us.

- Summoned? For wha- - he abruptly stopped. Could that mean? The Harrowing? The time had come finally? – It's my Harrowing isn't it?

The Templar nodded him head in affirmance and led him to the fifth floor, where the Harrowing Chamber was.

Arthur couldn't believe it, his time as an apprentice was almost over, if he passed his Harrowing he would become a true mage. He had dreamt about that day almost half of his life and now that it was about to come true he was anxious, a bit nervous (but there was no way that he would show it!) but ready to go.

By entering on the Chamber he saw First Enchanter Irving, Knight-Commander Greagoir and several other Templars.

- "Magic exists to serve man and never to rule over him" – started Greagoir as soon as he approached – Thus spoke the profect Andraste as she cast down the Tevinter Imperium, ruled by mages who had brought the world to the edge of ruin.

- "I'm surprised as he didn't pursue the career as Grand Cleric" – Arthur wondered to himself while watching the Knight-Commander with his stern look and grey semblance. That man was at the Tower as long as he remembered but it wasn't for that that he started being softer to Mages. He understood though, but there was no need to talk to everyone like they were ticking bombs that were about to explode.

- Your magic is a gift but it is also a curse, for demons of the dream realm known as the Fade, are drawn into you and seek to use you as a gateway to this world. – he proceeded like he had memorized that speech for ages. Probably he did.

First Enchanter stepped in before Greagoir continued with his speech, or else, as Arthur was foreseeing, night would come and he hadn't started with the Harrowing.

- "Now that would be a challenge even better than the Harrowing, those who can keep up with Greagoir's speeches until night will be approved as mages. Bet half of the Tower wouldn't pass." – he though amused but immediately stopped, that was no matter of joking he knew that the Harrowing was dangerous and those who didn't succeed… Would become Tranquils or die. Now what really happens on the Harrowing… Arthur couldn't say because no one would tell him, it was a highly secret process and those who passed it were forbidden to talk about it.

- This is why the Harrowing exists. The ritual sends you to the Fade and there you will face a demon armed with only your will.

Arthur eyes widened in shock but he dared not to say make a sound. A demon? No wonder people wouldn't talk about it! He didn't knew how he would face a demon he only knew how to cast some spells but nothing that powerful that could defeat one of those creatures. "Armed with your will" the voiced of Irving echoed on his head. His will was essential on that task. Very well he would stay focused, his will wouldn't be shaken or he would die trying. Literally.

- Know this apprentice; if you fail us Templars will perform our duty. You will die.

Yes he knew that.

The First Enchanter pointed to the center of the round room, where right on the middle rested a pedestal with the format of a huge goblet and inside it something was shining.

- This is lyrium; The very essence of magic and your gate way into the Fade – said the Knight-Commander.

- The Harrowing is a secret out of necessity child. Every mage must go through this trial by fire. As we succeeded, so shall you. – added the First Enchanter – Keep your wits about you and remember the Fade is a realm of dreams. The spirits may rule it, but your own will is real.

- I'll be sure to remember that First Enchanter. – he thanked.

- The apprentice must go through this test alone First Enchanter – interrupted Greagoir suddenly – You are ready.

Arthur took a deep breath as he stepped forward to the goblet, where a pale bluish shiny liquid filled its inside. Looking back for the last time he saw the First Enchanter giving him a small nod which he answered with a small smile.

- Keep calm and carry on Arthur… - he whispered lowly to himself as he touched the lyrium.


End file.
